Royally Restrained
by Kou-chan.heart
Summary: He felt that he's weak in his normal character on pursuing he's love on Amu. But let see how he does it now with a crown on top. this is fully edited


**Redone! Some people cannot understand, so..... I edited it again! **

**DISCLAIMER: I know chapter 42 updated when Tadase said he will never lose to anyone who loves Amu, I made this fanfic before I read the manga. I just published it today. I worked hard on this. So whatever you think, THIS IS JUST A FANFIC I MADE! And don't own Shugo Chara. Arigatou~ A/N:)**

**

* * *

**

_Royally Restrained_

Hotori Tadase was sitting by the grassy hill beside the river with his shugo chara, Kiseki. He has a problem right now.

"I lost to Sanjou-kun..." he said.

"That is because you didn't spoke out early." Kiseki asserted.

"It's obvious that Tsukiyomi Ikuto likes her..."

"Yes, I see. It's eye-catching."

"Soma-kun gets along with her better than me..."

"Yes, indeed..."

"A lot of boys admire her..."

Kiseki is getting irritated. "Why do you keep on saying those?"

"Because I'm weak, Kiseki."

"It's because you believe you are!"

"I am."

"Then don't! Be a king, Tadase!"

"Hotori-kun, I never expected to see you here." Suddenly, Fujisaki Nagihiko came out of nowhere.

"Fujisaki-kun! You're here as well?" Tadase asked.

"Yep. I was just passing through then I saw you." Then he sat beside him, he noticed that he's kind of down. "I can see you have a problem."

"No! Not at all!" he snapped, but it's still obvious.

"Then what is it?"

Tadase blushed slightly before he opened his mouth, since Tadase can trust him, he can tell. "Every guy loves Amu-chan and courts her, especially me. I didn't do anything to court her, I'm weak."

"Tadase, it's really irritating to hear those!" Kiseki got irritated again.

"Love is my middle name!" Nagihiko asserted.

"Huh?" Tadase said, confused.

"You know, if you wanted to try, just go! You know Amu-chan will accept it."

"I can't it'll be embarrassing and selfish."

"You're just being modest. You can do it! Just like before!"

"I really can't!"

Nagihiko smirked. "Alright! I guess you're just a melancholic prince who can't do anything."

Tadase's crown appeared. "YOU FOOLISH COMMONER! I'M NOT A PUNY PRINCE ANYMORE! I'M A KING! I'M A KING! I'M A KING!" Tadase snapped.

"But I can still say that you're a melancholic one, your highness."

"SILENCE SON OF A TOIL! I'M A GREAT KING"

"But you said you're weak on pursuing to your own love."

"OH JUST THAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU! COME WITH ME!" Tadase walked kingly as Nagihiko and Kiseki followed.

"Method accomplished!" Nagihiko said to Kiseki, not being heard by the king.

"You're ridiculous!" Kiseki pointed.

* * *

"... She cried in tears of joy as he kissed her on the lips. The end!" Su finished her story telling at Hinamori Amu's room with Amu and the rest of her charas, Ran and Miki.

"Yey! They lived happily ever after!" Ran cheered.

"That's quite nice." Miki said.

"Beats me, it's always a happy ending." Amu sighed.

"Just imagine that you were the girl, Amu-chan. And Tadase-kun is the one who is bravely wooing you!"

"Tsk, I would imagine that Kiseki will knock and I was called by Mr. Straight Forward from downstairs."

"You were called by Mr. Straight Forward from downstairs." Kiseki knocked.

"Nice...!" Miki asserted. Amu stood and walked to her veranda to see Tadase.

"Amu-chan, please come down. I'm here to clear everything!" Tadase called her. "Tadase-kun?" she blushed.

As she walked towards downstairs, Su said "Dreams and imaginations can always come true!"

"Arusai!" Amu snapped. She walked on her porch as he walked towards her. She blushed when he stares at her coolly. Amu peeked on Nagihiko who is behind Tadase. Nagihiko shrugged.

"Amu-chan, as my love, please be my queen and let's go off to rule the world together." Tadase said, passionately. Amu blushed harder.

"Wha-what!?" He grabbed and kissed her hand. Everyone gasped.

He's staring at her with all his sparkles. "With that, I shall take you to the world of amorousness, you and I, together in a bed of roses and expressing our feelings for each other as we part." Amu can't breathe on such words, her face is extremely flushed.

Everyone also got their faces empty. "Did he just say that?" Ran asked.

"I just can't watch!" Su covered her eyes.

"It's true, embarrassing and selfish..." Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Such perverted vocabulary." Miki said.

"We-well said, Tadase." Kiseki chanted.

"And I would love to hear you agree." Tadase continued.

"Ta-ta-dase wa-we-ahh-"She's getting her tongue twisted, she has nothing to say.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no no I um- ah-"

"Well, why don't you greet your king with one kiss then?" He pulled her closer to him.

"Oh my, this is too much..." Nagihiko said.

"It's your fault!" Kiseki told him.

Tadase smooched his lips to kiss her. A little more close...

"STOP IT!" Amu pushed him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Uh well um- eh-it's-"

"Oh dear, I guess you wouldn't want it, right?"

"Um, yeah..." Amu sighed.

Tadase carried her in bridal style. "Then if you don't want it here, we can do it somewhere else!" He smiled.

"AAAHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Tadase ran, laughing happily with his dearest Amu-chan.

"He ran..." Nagihiko said.

"...and left us." Miki said.

"THAT. GIRL. IS. TOO. YOUNG!!!!" Kiseki Yelled.

* * *

While opening Tadase's sliding door, with his feet (he's carrying Amu), and sliding it back, Amu struggled and begged him to let go. As he carefully dropped her onto his bed, Amu noticed that his crown was gone. He sat on the bed, as far away from her as he can.

"I'm sorry..." He said, curling up and facing away from her.

"...um-"

"I was out of control, and I think it's just a way of courting you." He faced her. "I'M REALLY SORRY!"

Amu understands him, she slightly blushed. She touched his hand. "You didn't need to do that, even if you call yourself embarrassing or selfish, it's the Tadase I like! You're just being modest, please just be yourself!" She smiled.

"Amu-chan..." He blushed.

"You're the only one I really love, so I can always accept you, just like before!"

_'She's better than Amulet Heart, she's not just cheerful and strong... she also loves...'_

Amu smiled once again. _'I guess... I really do love her!'_

"Amu-chan, Thank you!" he smiled, holding up her hands.

"I love you, Tadase-kun!"

"And now," he grabbed her shoulders "Right now as I am, I'll show you the degree of my affection to you."

"Huh?"

"I want to kiss you now!"

"What!?"

"That's me!" He closed his eyes and leaned to her face.

"W-wait! TADASE!!!" He tried to push him. The boy is stronger; he pushed her down, leaning on Tadase's pillow. He held her on the shoulders, but as unexpected, he only kissed her on the cheek.

He let go for a few seconds. "That's only the first degree. I'll make it higher when the time comes." He smiled. Amu blushed.

"Alright! let's go back now!" He said as he get off over her. They went out the room and found out that Nagihiko and the charas are waiting for them.

Before he hear some words from them, he pointed, "Nothing happened."

Nagihiko blinked three times. "Is that so..." _"Really...."_

Kiseki was still curious.

* * *

Night time...

"So how did you two do?" Kiseki asked Tadase, who's not yet falling asleep.

"Well, um..."

"You did something to her, didn't you?"

He blushed. "Um, I kissed her..."

"Wha-"

"On the cheek. That counts it!" then he covered himself with his blanket.

"Oh, I thought you did the embarrassing thing that you said. Then you're not a debaucher after all!" Tadase didn't respond. He's just hiding under the covers. "Tadase?" Kiseki flew near him.

"Tadase." Still, he didn't answer. Then he heard him moaned.

"Tadase!" Kiseki pulled the covers. Tadase was murmuring while burying his face on his pillow.

"Tadase?"

Tadase sighed. "The aroma has not yet disappeared, Kiseki. She smelled like the fragrant of jasmine..."

"Since... when did you become one?" Kiseki sweat dropped.

* * *

**~That's it! That's the fifth, I hope you like it.... and I hope you understand the note:)**

**- ki o tsukete, minna!  
**


End file.
